Ranting Cos' We're Awesome
by HetaliaPoniesFTW
Summary: THIS ACCOUNT HAS BEEN REPOSSESSED BY HETALIA. We will now be RANTING about EVERYTHING. Dare ask who to rant next?   T because we're not limiting our language! R&R, MORTALS.


Hey everyone! I got really bored and haven't been on the computer in AAAGGESSS. So yeah anyway I thought I'd rant about fanfictions... and the best place to put it is OBVIOUSLY ! I'm not even gonna bother with grammar cos I'm typing too fast to care.

And I've taken over this account. Someone left it open on a computer. :D

So yeah I was reading fanfics with the totally amazing me in them but guess what? There's a catch! EVERYONE MADE ME A CROSSDRESSER. Like what the fuck happened there? Jeez, just cos I came out in a totally sexy schoolgirl uniform in episode somethong doesn't mean I do it all the time! I MEAN I'VE ONLY DONE IT ONCE... OR MAYBE TWICE. I might have been drunk that second time though... courtesy of France.

So yeah and people seem to think everything in my house is PINK. Like, honestly? Man, I only own like a few pink things... I think I might have one work shirt that's kind of pink but come on, WHO DOESN'T?

And about my horses... ponies... whatever... some of the top horse trainers in the world are guys! Sheesh! And I don't own that many... only a few thousand! But they're scattered in studs and centres all over the place :D

So anyway Aussie's here at my house, he's helping me with economy... which I suck at. But he's been to like everyone's place, doing shit. I asked him about the bandaid on his nose and he was like "lol yeah this koala is some vicious shit." He calls it a 'drop bear' or something but like England's friends... it doesn't really exist.

But it scares the shit out of American tourists.

Anyway I swear this guy is like Romano's unrelated cousin! They both swear like all the time but unlike the South Italy guy, Aussie is like not pissed for half his life. I'll tell you about the last world meeting, right?

So yeah I was just sitting there, minding my own business (well... and Lithuania's...) when this random girl just comes in, and she's not even a country!

She was just some fangirl who had amazingly STALKED US DOWN and got in the room! So yeah she walked up to America, acting all sweet, and we're like "oh god she's gonna fangirl over America cos he's probably HER country and stuff" but NO.

She just walked up to him and was like "Get the FUCK OUT OF MY CHAIR."

And America kind of like went to get up, then Aussie was like "Bitch, calm THE FUCK DOWN." And then she was like "Um okay sorry to bother you" but really this bitch HATED America!

And then she was like "Get that fucking debt of yours together, bitch!" and she walked out! So anyway we were all silent for a bit then Denmark was laughing like he was on drugs and then France and England just kind of looked at each other and started laughing too.

Then it got creepy cos Belarus was acting like that girl was her friend or something even though they'd never met.

Okay so back to my rant now. I was searching up our character profiles, successfully breaking the fourth wall, when SUDDENLY.

Bam.

Right there.

Proof.

Amazing proof.

FANTASTIC PROOF.

This calls it...

LIETPOL IS CANON!

Happiest day of my whole life, I swear! So yeah I called Liet and he came downstairs and was like 'OH YESH WE'RE CANON OMG'. Well... not really. I said that. He was more "Oh cool. But what does Canon mean?"

For those who don't know, Canon is where a pairing is supported in the show/manga whatever. And with Lietpol being the cutest most fantabulous pairing ever made, I think that's an accomplishment.

So I have a new obsession with these Chipmunk things. AREN'T THEY AWESOMELY CUTE? So yeah this new movie we watched they did the We Speak No Americano/Conga remix! OMG WORLD DOMINATION WITH CHIPETTESSSS!

Okay... have any of you heard of Bronies? Because I think I've joined the herd... unconsciously...

Now this was only a short rant but you know what? WHO CARES. I've got this brand new Lion King Blu-Ray 3D version that I have to watch. :D

Anyway I got a new horse yesterday. :D It's a grey Polish Warmblood and ZOMG IT IS THE MOST A-MAY-ZING AT JUMPING.

And just so you know, Aussie's translating all this for me, cos there's never any awesome Polish friends on fanfiction! -.- So he could have actually changed around anything I said without me knowing which is like SO NOT FAIR.

And I guess if you wanted to ask me questions you could... but oh well.

But anyway this guy and Canada... they speak like HEAPS OF LANGUAGES. And Aussie's like isolated apart from Kiwi so I don't see why he learned Italian and Japanese and Polish and Korean and bla bla bla ...

Okay. This is Aussie talking. And I give up on translating. :D

LOL GOOD LUCK WITH THAT, POLAND.


End file.
